A Stray Kitten
by B i t t e r -CHAN
Summary: A certain prosecutor gets an unexpected visit from a woman he used to know, but in a reminding-sort-of-form. Implied Godot/Mia, Diego/Mia.
1. A new Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright and all characters belong to capcom, not me. I figure that to be a big loss.

This is my second fanfic, reviews and criticism appreciated. Thanks

Prosecutor Godot finds a stray kitten that reminds him of somebody. One Mia Fey.

* * *

Every once in a while, Godot would have his occasional off-days. He would misplace his visor, or wouldn't be able to find an important case file, or maybe even just not feel well enough to get out of bed… Something of this sort. 

This was one of those days.

He usually never set his alarm clock (He just woke up on his own) but unfortunately for the white-haired prosecutor, he wasn't used to the loud sound. The constant array of annoying buzzing caused him to almost fall out of bed, and later smash the alarm clock with his bare fist.

He was only glad to be strolling down the street over to his favourite café for a piping hot cup of coffee.

But he didn't know that he would be finding something too familiar popping up in his life at his usual seat outside.

Oh, he had no idea.

---------------

After ordering the exact same blend he always does, (The waitress always knows this) he looked over one of his files for the next case he took with Trite. How he despised that man.

However, he found himself tensing up at a strange feeling. Something was rubbing against his leg.

He looked down only to find a stray cat nuzzling against him. Not a cat, a kitten. A chocolate-brown coloured one, to be exact.

_Mia…?_

Yes, this discovery reminded him so much of her. He did always call her 'Kitten'.

He reached down and patted the little animal, and she purred.

But something just donned on him. It was a stray, right? It must be hungry.

He didn't have any food with him, and regretted that, but he was now thankful for the little cup of cream the waitress always left, even though he had never found a use for it previously.

So, out of the goodness still left in him, He put it on the stone floor for the kitten to lap up.

_Hang on… why am I doing this?_

After finishing the yummy, creamy substance, the Mia-kitten purred and showed affection to an unsuspecting Godot.

_Oh, right. Now I remember._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I think there will be _at least_ 3 chapters... I'm not sure yet. I will accept ideas. See you at chapter two! 


	2. Discovery returns

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright and all related characters belong to Capcom, not me. Too bad.

I hope you like this chapter; it is a tad longer than the last.

Once again... Read away!

* * *

The very next morning, Godot awoke, felling better than the previous day. Way better.

Perhaps it was the fact that there was no alarm screaming in his ear, and there was a good reason for that, and that he had gotten a good reminder of Mia. It was always nice seeing her, she always appeared in Maya's body, but nonetheless, it was still her. Beauty and all.

He gathered everything he needed for a long days' work at the prosecutor's office, and set out to the very same café he had been to the day before. He wondered if he would see his kitten… or… that cat ever again.

Some dreams come true.

---------------

After being comfortably seated at his usual spot, he read his files and gulped down his dark, bitter obsession.

And, as Disneyworld claims, 'dreams do come true.'

The same feeling crept slowly into his body as it had yesterday.

"…Oh, you're back."

Again, he patted her furry head, and gave her his unused cream, always sitting, lonely, by itself on the tabletop.

She purred, and he smiled. Somehow, this little bit of generosity made him feel… happy.

'Mia' Jumped up onto his lap, and nestled in comfortably. No way could he move now. You mess with the kitten; you get the claws… or scratched in the face.

He groaned. If only the kitten could understand that he had to leave, or he would get a very loud talking to with a Miss Lana Skye.

So, to avoid being beaten up too much, Godot subtly lifted her off and placed her on the stone floor.

He left, hurrying to the office so he wouldn't be late.

However, he heard something behind him. A faint squeal.

He quickly spun around on his heals and, much to his surprise, was the cat.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you…?"

---------------

_Oh, great._ He thought.

Godot walked towards the kitten, and kneeled down in front of her. He petted her.

"Sorry, but I have to go to work. You can't follow me; for I think there's a law about prosecutors taking small cats to their offices, okay?" He told her softly.

She meowed and licked his hand. The rough skin on the cat's tongue sent a shiver up his spine.

He stood up, turned the other way, and walked in the proper direction of his office. Just once, he turned his head to see if she was following. She wasn't.

He averted his gaze, and kept on going.

---------------

Just by dumb luck, the blind prosecutor wasn't late. And, he was too focused on getting there on time, he forgot about the kitten.

He stepped into Lana's office. "Sorry if I'm a little late, Skye… I just had a slight hold up."

She stood up from her work. "Just be quicker next time." She paused and looked behind Godot. "Ahem… what is that, if I may ask…?" She said and motioned to something standing outside the door.

He turned around; and, sure enough, there was the 'Mia'.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be better, or longer. One of those two. **o0**


	3. Fed up

**Disclaimer:** Once again, Phoenix Wright and all characters do not belong to me. They are capcom's, and only Capcom's... I think.

Ah, well... enjoy.

I think this chapter is still the longest out of the three. There you go.

* * *

He stared, astonished, at how she had followed him all the way to his office. He had no idea that cats had an excellent sense of direction… 

But this was no ordinary feline, after all.

"Mr. Godot…" Lana Skye purposed, "Why is there… a cat… in my office…?" She was stuttering; even she thought it was ridiculous to have a kitten follow you all the way to work.

He didn't answer. He was too shocked at the scene unfolding in front of his glowing, fluorescent visor.

The head of the prosecutor's office asked again. She hoped for a decent, or at least one, answer.

"I-I… I… err…" Still at loss for words, he just stated the obvious. "I have no idea…"

"Take it outside, please. I don't want it to run loose around here." She pleaded.

And, as she had asked, he walked it outside.

---------------

"No. That's a bad kitty." He said to Mia.

She meowed and nuzzled his leg again. She knew she wasn't supposed to follow; she just wanted to be with him.

_Ugh… This is just great_.

Godot just had to reason with Mia, because he knew she would just come in again. It was, of course, cruel to slam the door in a defenseless animal's face.

He groaned. "Okay, you stay here until I'm finished working, and then I'll take you to the adoption center. Maybe someone will want you there." He implied. She, again, rubbed around his feet and purred.

Before Godot went inside from fear of losing his job, he patted the small animal on the head. "You're smart. You'll know when it's time to leave."

He entered the building; but before totally losing himself in the pitiful abyss that is his job, he looked back at Mia. She just stood there, and it seemed she had a smile on her small, furry face.

---------------

Finally, work was finished for the day. He was only relieved to be able to go home and relax with one of his special blends.

Then he remembered about the cat.

He said he would take it to the adoption center, and he wanted to rid of it. No way could he have it coming back to the prosecutor's office.

What the man says goes… sort of.

_Why am I not surprised; you're still sitting in the exact same spot as when I left you._ He thought. "C'mon, let's go, Mia."

As soon as the prosecutor said that, he drew a hand to his mouth.

Did he really just call her Mia? Yes he did.

He was becoming attached.

However, he still walked her to the outside of the pound, and seemed fine with it; until he entered the building, that is.

He was about to give her up, but when he looked down at the kitten, her facial expression killed him on the inside. It was that pained expression that Mia gave whenever she felt upset. It reminded him of the case she took with Terry Fawles. How could he give her up, now?

He shook his head. Prosecutor Godot just couldn't do it. It was impossible for him. He picked her up and left the building.

He had no idea that the little kitten had given him that expression on purpose. No idea, whatsoever.

---------------

The man, with the cat still, stopped in front of his apartment, and put her on the ground.

"… I hope you're happy. Those facial expressions shatter me, you know." He told her.

Mia smiled sweetly and, again, nuzzled him.

He just left her outside the building. He was finished with this cat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed; Review and critisism, please!**

**Only if you want, though... Maybe.**


	4. The dream

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright and all related characters do not belong to me, only to Capcom.

I hope you enjoy this chapter; It's longer than the rest, only because of the dream scene. I think I made it too long...

But it is sweet, nontheless!

Enjoy!

Note: The words written/typed in bold letters are what Mia Kitten is saying, okay? I couldn't think of anything better...

And, I am using He's, his', She's, Hers'... so on. Just thought I'd let you know._

* * *

_

_Hey… Don't cry, Kitten…_

Godot was having that dream again. About that fateful day; the day Mr. Terry Fawles poisoned himself and Dahlia Hawthorne left the building with her demonic yet sweet smile, free as a bird.

He tossed and turned as he slept on, unable to escape the nightmare he once lived.

---------------

_As that trial had come to a dramatic close, Mia fled the courtroom as fast as she could, not wanting to ever step foot in it again._

_However, close behind, she was unaware that he co-worker, Diego Armando, was following her dark daze. There was too much horror and bloodshed for the poor rookie…_

_"Mia! Wait up!" He called to her. She was running faster than he had ever seen her run._

_"No! I'm leaving and never coming back!" She replied between tears. She had almost reached the door, until she came to a sudden halt and broke down into tears._

_"Mia… I'm sorry. I should have never let you take the case."_

_She just stood there, looking at her feet, as her tears trickled down her cheeks and began pitter-pattering like raindrops on the tiled floor._

_"It… It could've happened to anyone… A freak accident."_

_She spoke at last. "No, it's all my fault he's dead. He killed himself because I couldn't defend him! I'm a terrible defense attorney!"_

_"That's not true," He replied, speaking softly to her. "Even if I had taken the case, the same thing would have happened to me."_

_She refused to believe this. "I was so close! So close to getting the real criminal behind bars!" She broke down again._

_He had never seen his kitten this way before. He thought she was incapable of this behavior._

_Diego pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. This shocked poor Mia._

_"M-Mr.… Mr. Armando…?"_

_He didn't answer. He just wanted so badly to lean over and plant a kiss on her lips, but sadly; kisses don't make everyone feel better._

_Though they make some people feel better._

_She was about to tell him to let go, but she was so choked up from crying that she could barely speak. He couldn't take it any longer and suddenly leaned over and locked his lips against hers. This caught Mia by surprise, too._

_This wasn't a weak first kiss, oh no. Although it was the first, it was powerful, trying to comfort somebody. It seemed as though it lasted hours, though the duration was only about 10 seconds._

_He broke away and looked her in the eyes, seeming shocked as well._

_"I-I'm sorry… I… shouldn't have taken advantage of you while you were so vulnerable…" He said, and looked away._

_Mia just stared. She was unsure of what just happened, though she knew it had something to do with a kiss._

_She finally piped up, but was still choked and teary. "D-Don't be…"_

_He looked at her once more. Even though her face was red from crying, and she looked very upset, Mia still seemed beautiful. Her great personality, coupled with the fact that she had a nice bodily figure and other features, caused his attraction and love for this woman._

_Of course, he didn't want to say this at the moment or any time soon; he may end up seeming like a closet pervert, but he wanted to tell her so many things._

_They kissed again, and pulled each other closer. Mia broke out into tears once again._

_She didn't want him to see her cry…_

_And she had no idea that he didn't want her to see him cry, either; until she felt droplets of water on her shoulder._

_"Diego…" She said in a low voice._

_But after that one word, everything changed. She started to fade away. Everything did… All that was left was the tingling sensation of his first and last kiss; except Diego heard a faint scratchy click-clicking of butterfly heels on the tiles of the building floor._

_He felt the all-to-familiar feel of soft, fair-skinned hands touch his shoulder and a petite woman formed from the hands of Satan graciously held out a cup of his favourite coffee to him. Just as he accepted he heard Mia's voice and many other screaming at him not to drink the dark liquid, and the bearer of the coffee smiled devilishly. Just as he lifted it to his lips…_

Godot was back in reality. He was sweating from his nightmare and gasping deeply. However, he heard a quiet scratching noise coming from outside his apartment door.

---------------

He left his soft, warm bed to go see what was outside the door. His dream freaked him out so much, as it does every time, he needed a distraction; just to get his mind off it.

And, as he opened the door, a small, dark figure streaked past him and jumped under the covers of his bed.

_What the hell…?_

The lump under his bed sheets was shivering, as it had been cold. He slowly lifted the covers off, and…

**'Mew.'**

Oh, Mia was a smart one.

He was confused at this sight. How did this cat know where he lives, the exact room?

Well, some people… erm… animals are more gifted than others, right? Right.

He groaned. It had found him in his room, so how could he resist letting it stay one night?

"Ugh… Okay, if you're going to stay a night here, in my house, you have to know your territory. My bed; off limits." He said to Mia.

She just blinked.

A sleepy prosecutor pointed over to the couch in the next room over. He knew she was smart enough to know what that meant.

And sure enough, she did as she was told.

He grumbled and rolled back into bed.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did!**

**Don't fret, people! This isn't the last chapter.**

**...Yet...**


End file.
